


It's Just Porn

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Adultery, Community: kradamadness, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam attempts to relieve some tension, but he is interrupted by Kris' wet dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Porn

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the porn mini-challenge from Kradamadness Round 12: Sin/Virtue and I might write a follow-up fic if I ever find the time to finish the one I've started.

Kris’ breath is hot and humid against Adam’s neck; Adam’s mouth go dry and agape in want. Adam’s breath stutters as Kris whispers dirty, filthy things to him before teeth drag lightly over his frantic pulse.

_Creak._

Kris’ fingers are rough from years of sliding over and plucking strings, but his palms are smooth. His palms are what rub over Adam’s hips before fingers steeple in the soft flesh and walk across Adam’s belly to drag down, distressingly slow, over the hairs below his navel.

_Creak._

“Destroy me,” Kris pleads in a voice thick with lust as he unbuttons Adam’s fly and slides his desperate touch into Adam’s jeans. “Please, Adam. _Please._.”

_Creak. Creak. Creak._

Adam’s eyes open to the darkness of the bedroom and he huffs a grumble. Hiking his pajama pants back up over his hips, he rolls until he’s flipped himself and can direct his scowl across the room, toward Kris.

“Shhh,” Adam hisses. “Go to sleep.”

Kris makes a noise of discomfort and frustration before his bed creaks one more time as he flops over to face Adam. “I’m trying, but I can’t,” he mumbles back. “Sorry.”

Adam closes his eyes and sighs. His mood is totally killed, now. Ugh.

“What’s wrong?” Adam eventually asks. “Why can’t you sleep?”

Kris is quiet for several seconds before he responds. “I don’t know,” he mutters and it’s a total lie. This man is so bad at lying, Adam can’t even fathom how Kris made it through puberty without being embarrassed to death.

“Kris,” Adam starts as he sits up, “what’s wrong? Tell me.”

The light of the basement bedroom is dim. The windows are up high and the only light they get is what comes in from the patio area, but it’s enough that Adam can tell that Kris is holding something back and that it’s awkward.

“Um,” Kris murmurs before roughing up his hair in anxiety. “It’s kinda...personal.”

Adam stares for a moment before he realizes that the way Kris is laying and the way he’s acting means, “You got a boner in your sleep, didn’t you?”

Kris’ eyes bulge comically and he was a small coughing fit as he chokes through a laugh. “I, uh, um,” he stammers. “I -- Yeah. Maybe,” Kris confesses and ducks his face sheepishly.

A wicked grin crosses Adam’s lips. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Oh gosh,” Kris says as he winces and puts his hand to his face. “Can we not talk about this?”

Adam snorts. He is not about to let this go. He props himself up on his pillows and watches Kris like he’s a one-man variety show. “We are definitely talking about this,” Adam says coolly. “It’s a bonding experience.”

Adam laughs when Kris’s lips roll together and Kris gives him some serious side-eye.

“Kris, come on. It’s a boner, it’s not...” Adam trails off as he tries to think of something more ridiculous. Actually, he can think of plenty of things that are more ridiculous than an erection, but he doesn’t want to frighten Kris.

“Can you even say the word ‘boner?’” Adam asks. “This is a serious question. Can you?”

Kris scoffs and rolls his eyes. “I can say ‘boner,’ Adam. I’m not fifteen.”

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

Kris’ eyes bulge again and he rakes both hands over his face this time. “I’m going to...” he trails off as he struggles to find an answer before sighing. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he announces and throws the blankets off his legs before carefully standing up. He’s wearing an old t-shirt and some grey, slightly baggy briefs that are stretching outward, over his erection. His legs are thick with muscle, but pale from lack of sun and as Adam's eyes trail up from toe to head, he sees that Kris' hair is absolute mess of unruly locks.

“Wait,” Adam says with authority and Kris halts after two steps. “Put your glasses on.”

Kris’s face screws up in confusion. “What?”

“Come on, do it for me. I need to burn this image into my brain,” Adam replies and sits forward.

Kris flusters and looks apprehensively over to his night stand, where his glasses are located, before shaking his head. “I’m just gonna go to take care of -- of this.” He gestures at his crotch and if possible, flusters more.

“I was thinking about you,” Adam blurts and knows he’ll probably regret it later. “When I told you to shush. I was jerking off and I was thinking of you.”

Apparently, this is too much information for Kris’ brain to process as he presses both fists to his face in embarrassment. He lowers his hands a little and peeks at Adam over his knuckles with a mixture of shock and a lopsided smirk on his face. “Seriously?”

Kris has known about Adam’s crush for a while and has always taken it in stride, but sometimes his reactions egg Adam on, like now.

Adam nods with a smile. “You were going to suck me off. It was going to be hot.”

“Oh gosh, Adam,” Kris says as his voice trips up to a higher pitch and he shakes his head like he’s clearing it. “ _Jeeze._ Don’t say stuff like that.”

Adam raises his brow and tilts his chin curiously. “Why? Because it’s dirty?”

“Yes!”

“Because you like it?” Adam challenges.

Taken aback, Kris’ face boggles. “No,” he says slowly with a shake of his head.

“Then why are you still hard?”

Kris stupidly looks down at his erection and seems to struggle with raising his face again. Adam chuckles and scoots toward the end of his bed. “I could share more if it’s going to get you off.”

Kris winces and nervously wets his lips. “Shut up. I just -- I need to go to the bathroom.”

“So, go.” Adam shrugs. “I don’t even know why you’re still standing here. It’s not like someone’s going to see you.”

“Yeah,” Kris mumbles with a nod, but he doesn’t make a move. He just stares at the door and suddenly looks distraught, like he's lost a puppy, which concerns Adam.

“You know I’m just joking with you, right?”

Kris sighs heavily in defeat and his shoulders slump as he hangs his head in shame. “Can I ask you something?”

Adam crooks an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

Worrying his lips together, Kris looks up to Adam with remorse in his eyes. “I -- um,” he begins and looks away. “Is it adultery if I dream about someone else?”

Stifling a laugh, Adam smiles. “You had a wet dream about someone else?” Adam shakes his head and stares at Kris like he’s the most adorable thing in existence. “Kris, there’s nothing wrong with that. People dream about sex all the time.”

“I know, but...” Kris says, trailing off and glancing toward the door.

“But?”

Kris’ sigh is pained and Adam can tell that this is really beating him up.

“Please, don’t freak out because... The dream...” Kris pauses. “The _sex_ dream... It was about you.”

Dumbfounded, Adam just stares as Kris uneasily begins to inch toward the door. Adam never, ever, thought Kris would have a dream about him. Kris dreaming about Robert Downey Jr. in bondage gear was in Adam’s wildest fantasies, maybe, but a dream about him? That wasn’t even on the radar.

“Holy shit, Kris,” Adam says finally.

“I know,” Kris groans as he turns back. “I’m sorry.”

Adam laughs. He climbs out of bed, straightens up, and he looks at Kris' uneasy expression and stance before laughing some more. This moment could not get more tense, yet all he can do is chuckle.

“Sorry?” Adam shakes his head. “Kris, don’t apologize. You can’t control your dreams.”

“I should be able to,” Kris retorts. “They’re _my_ dreams. Somehow, having sex with you got into my head.”

Trying not to be too obvious about the fact that this is kind of turning him on, Adam rubs his lips together thoughtfully as he towers over Kris. He fixes Kris with an incisive look and Kris goes from looking upset to being flustered, again.

“You want to know what else isn’t adultery?” Adam asks in a softer, warmer tone.

Kris’ throat bobs as he swallows before nodding, slow and apprehensive. He gasps when Adam pushes him back until he topples onto Adam's bed. Hands scrambling, Kris pushes himself up on his elbows.

“Adam, we can’t--”

“Shhh,” Adam loudly interrupts and retreats a couple steps. “I’m not going to touch you," he says as he pushes down his pajama pants and they slip off his hips. “And you’re not going to touch me.” Toeing out of the pants, Adam drops his underwear and breathes tightly in need when he stands back up. “But I am going to touch myself.”

“But--” Kris tries desperately.

“You’ve watched porn,” Adam retorts. “This is just like watching porn.”

“Not really,” Kris grumbles.

Light brown eyes go wide when Adam brushes a hand over his own half-hard cock and grins deviously at Kris. “Just watch,” Adam says after he spits in his hand and begins to stroke himself. “Don’t think. Watch and react.”

Kris grunts quietly. He watches as Adam finds a rhythm; Kris lets out his first soft moan. Eyelashes fluttering, Kris’ timid hands move to twist in the hips of his briefs and push them off. His cock bounces and smacks his belly as soon as it’s free. Kris groans and arches back as he struggles with his breathing.

“Touch yourself,” Adam says. “Don’t let it go soft.”

“Don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” Kris thickly replies before propping himself on one elbow and gripping his cock. He rubs his thumb over the head and they both groan when a bead of pre-come appears.

Adam licks his lips and speeds his hand up, flicking his wrist for a twist as he goes. “Mmmm,” Adam murmurs as he lets his head fall to one side and watches Kris concentrating on his own cock.

“Faster,” Adam orders. “Faster, Kris.”

The moan Kris let’s out is broken, like he’s holding back. His hand speeds up and his eyes close as his breath comes quicker.

“Look at me,” Adam hisses.

Kris obeys and his eyes slide open, as does his mouth. His jaw goes slack when he meets Adam’s intense gaze, which makes Adam’s hand speed up, which makes Kris arch once more. Breath becoming labored, Kris lets out a deeper sound as his cock shines with more pre-come.

“Yes,” Adam edges out. “Do it, Kris. I know you can.”

Mouthing soundless noises, Kris gasps as his hand moves faster and faster. His chest is heaving; he’s licked and nibbled his lips raw. Adam can feel warmth in his own hand and even more spreading through his body as he watches Kris jerk off. It’s sexy and wrong, and Adam wishes he could do more to help Kris, but he doesn’t want to overstep boundaries. So, he keeps talking.

“That’s it baby,” Adam breathes as he steps even closer to the bed. “Come on, Kris. Come. Do it. _Now_.”

Dropping flat on his back, Kris’ head writhes against Adam’s bed as his disjointed breathing takes over. His eyes squeeze shut and he pumps erratically with his hand. Spasms rock Kris’ body once, twice before come spurts out and pours over his hand.

“Yes,” Adam breathes as he sidles up at the edge of the bed, his legs straddle Kris’ legs, but they don’t touch. He grits his jaw as he goes for broke whilst gravitating closer and closer to his peak.

“Adam,” Kris says weak, broken, and completely wasted. “Adam, oh gosh.”

Instead of closing his eyes, Adam’s heated gaze is locked with Kris’ sated one. Kris lifts his hands like he might touch Adam, but then drops them to his chest and he swallows slowly, like there are words on his tongue that he know he shouldn't say. Adam doesn’t pry, he doesn’t have time as he lets out an unhinged moan when he comes all over Kris’ legs and belly.

Adam’s hand is still moving when he droops forward to kneel on the bed. He sucks down breath after breath, certain he’s going to pass out from the insanity of this moment. Timid, smooth hands with rough fingers suddenly grip his arms as Adam grips the sheets. Adam’s eyes snap open and he stares down in Kris in disbelief.

“Adam?” Kris says over the ringing in Adam’s ears. “Adam, are you okay?”

Mouth clapping shut, Adam just breathes for a few seconds before standing back off the bed and out of Kris’ grasp. Offering Kris his clean hand, he smirks. “Think you can sleep, now?” he asks with a breathy chuckle.

Kris sits up slightly to eye the mess. Adam’s relieved when he smiles.

“I think I might need a shower, first,” he says as he takes Adam’s hand. Adam pulls Kris up only to have Kris go staggering on wobbly legs.

“Wow. Um. I could help you with the walking?” Adam offers. He tries not to laugh too hard as Kris shakes his head and just stares down at himself in disgust.

“Yeah, thanks,” Kris huffs in Adam’s direction before grumbling under his breath. “I look like a toaster strudel.”

Adam grimaces at that comparison. “Way to make this moment gross, Kris.”

“It’s your fault.”

“Anytime.”

Kris looks up at that and his lips thin with worry. “This--”

“--never happened, yeah.” Adam says with a sigh. “I was just helping you out. Doesn’t mean anything’s changed between us.”

“Everything’s changed, Adam,” Kris softly points out with a frown.

Kris stares expectantly, probably waiting for a response, but Adam just shrugs. Eyes ducking, Kris slowly turns his back on Adam and goes to peek outside the door. When he leaves, Adam stares momentarily at the closed door before rolling his eyes upward.

“Fuck me,” he groans with shake of his head and goes to find new pants.


End file.
